Guardian of the moon
by Lady Nox the Night Angel
Summary: Prussia died after the fall of the Berlin wall. now over 20 years later who is this young albino nation running around with the demigods? (bad summary sorry. also first story I have ever posted. this is an AU of sorts so please don't get mad at some of the things I include in this story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lady Nox does not own Hetalia or Percy jackson.**

* * *

Dec 12. 1989

Gilbert sat in the ruins of an old chapel one he had known from his youth. 'so this is where it ends. After all this time I get one month with my bruder.' he thought to himself. The albino felt his eyes grow heavy as he removed his iron cross and laid it across a fallen stone. "I will miss you bruder..." he murmured as he let himself fade away.

years later, new york usa

The sounds of swords clashing rang out through the forest surrounding camp half blood. Since the end of the war with Gaea the camp games had become rather interesting. Tonight it was Romans vs. Greeks vs. the Hunters of Artemis. Up in a tree out of sight sat a slim figure. A young man seemingly only 16 years of age. He had a bow drawn and a blunt tipped arrow ready to fire. His crimson eyes locked on target and he let the arrow loose only for his dark Italian target to catch it.

"Nice try there sailor moon." Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades mused up towards the other boy. The other scoffed jumping down. "Lucky catch black butler." The other replied with a snort.

"Gawain, I thought you would be with your mom." Nico said handing the arrow back to his albino friend. "Uhh, I may have snuck off to do my own thing." Gawain said with a shrug. Nico shook his head. "she isn't going to like that. Let us just try to keep the moon goddess happy."

"My mom is not that bad, Nico." Gawain replied giving the Italian a shove. "Well anyway death breath, want to bail? We can go get happy meals and summon the dead or something." Nico paused and looked thoughtful. "yes, lets do that moon boy." he agreed.

Soon enough the two boys were walking into a fast food joint in Manhattan. "hey Nico, check out that guy over there..." Gawain said indicating a blond man with a strange cowlick who was eating a pile of burgers. "yeah that's really weird. maybe we should just go somewhere else." Nico replied wondering if the man might be a monster of some sort. he did give off a weird non mortal vibe.

"no, i... i think he is alright." Gawain disagreed, he also felt the vibe but it didn't seem dangerous to him. it almost felt, familiar. after ordering their food and sitting down away from the blond the demigods started discussing random things. Gawain found Nico all to willing to talk about a certain blond cousin of his. "and why the Hades does he have to be so gorgeous!" Nico exclaimed after a five minute rant about Will's ass.

Across the room the blond had been "unintentionally" been listening in on the conversation. America snorted into his food as this conversation reminded him of another grumpy Italian. but that wasn't why America (or Alfred as he sometimes went by) was watching the two teens, he was mostly interested in the albino there was something different about the kid, and Alfred couldn't put his finger on it. after listening for a few more minutes and checking his phone to see three missed calls from Germany, Alfred figured it was time to head home and get some work done.

* * *

 **I am so sorry i killed off Prussia! it was necessary for the plot. also this is really short and i am sorry. future post will be longer, again this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gawain looked up just as the strange man left. "hey Nico, he left." the albino said craning his neck to see where the man went. Nico looked less than interested. "Yeah and? he didn't try to kill us, let's not push our luck." he replied looking at the toy he had gotten with his happy meal. "fine, lets go back to camp before we get in trouble. and by we i mean you. because I am spoiled." Gawain joked as he got up. "wow and here i expected you to go after that guy." Nico said with a grin then he realized what he said. "crap, no Gawain we are not going after him!" he shouted at the other who was already out the door. "Gawain!" he shouted rushing out the door.

Gawain spotted the man up ahead and walked after him not thinking about his actions. "Gawain!" Nico said grabbing his arm. "what do you think you are doing?" He said. "uh I was... i don't know." Gawain admitted and looked at the ground. 'why had he been going after the man. there was something about him.' "lets just get back. I'm tired." He said, Nico nodded in agreement and the two headed back to camp.

when they arrived they were met by a very angry looking goddess. "Gawain!" she yelled as she spotted the now sick looking albino. "hey mom... sorry me and Nico went to get some things..." he said as she hugged him. Gawain couldn't help but smile at her. much like the children of Athena he was not 'born' in the normal sense. his mother had created him with her powers, obviously his mysterious father that she never spoke of had a part in it as well but he wasn't around. "you don't look well, what happened?" Artemis inquired of her child. Gawain was quiet for a moment. "There was a man, he was.. different." he replied not sure how to explain it.

Nico decided to speak up. "i don't think he was mortal, or he isn't full mortal." he told the goddess. Artemis got a strange look on her face. "Gawain go t bed. i need to speak with Chiron for a moment." Gawain made no complaints as he felt exhausted since his brush with the strange man, Nico also headed in for the night.

once they where alone Artemis addressed Chiron. "It was another Nation I am sure of it. And now that Gawain has encountered another... there are bound to be more." Chiron nodded with understanding. "And my lady, are you ready to let your child go?" he questioned gently. "No, i don't know if i will ever be ready. but if the fates have decided that the time has come... then perhaps it is time for Gawain to meet his older brother. She said gazing out the window.

"Perhaps you should contact his father about it, Lupa mentioned that he and Romulus have started to be more active in New Rome." Chiron replied after a moment of thoughtfully stroking his beard. "I would prefer to keep him out of this, and I don't like Romulus." the goddess replied in a childlike way. "yes we are well aware of that sister." Mr. D chimed in. "But Gawain does not belong here, he needs to be in his land." He said taking a drink of his diet soda. "Dionysus! don't you ever say that again! Gawain is a demi-god, he does belong here!" Artemis snapped at him before storming out.

"you should not have said that." Chiron sighed rubbing his temples. "Well it is true! that boy needs to be in his lands! he is German, not Greek. my dear half sister needs to understand that." The wine god said with a shrug. "you are right about one thing, he needs to be a nation, not a Demi-god." Chiron mused as he watched the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed before Chiron dared to approach Artemis again. "My lady, could i have a moment?" he asked cautiously, the goddess nodded and walked away from her hunters with Chiron. "What is it?" She said watching him closely her eyes narrowed. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind Gawain staying here at camp for a while. i am sure you noticed how happy he is here." Artemis nodded. "I have noticed how happy he is around a certain Roman leader." she mused, normally she would not condone such things, but this was Gawain. she had taught him well to be respectful and kind to woman. "Then he can stay?" Chiron inquired hopefully, Artemis sighed and nodded. "yes, it would be for the best..." she replied and headed off to inform her child that he was staying here.

soon enough it became time for Artemis and her hunters to leave. "bye mom, see you in a few months right?" Gawain asked tilting his head slightly. "Yes child, try to stay out of trouble while I am gone." she replied with a playful smile. "Mother, please." He complained, blushing as he realized Reyna was actually laughing at his expense. "mother, i love you so much. but.. you can leave any time.." he said a blush creeping onto is pale skin, his mother tilted her head slightly but made no comment on his blush. "very well." she said shrugging off his rather odd behavior.

Artemis was strangely quiet as her and the hunters ventured through the woods. "Thalia, why do you think Gawain wants to stay so badly?" she asked rather suddenly of her lieutenant and half sister. "Uh i am not the best person to ask that. maybe he wanted to spend time with Nico? though, it may have been... someone else." Thalia said thoughtfully, then she smiled. "oh yeah, it is definitely someone else."

"what? why is it someone else?" Artemis asked absolutely confused by the statement. "Little Gawain, has a crush on a certain Roman." Thalia explained looking amused at the thought. "roman? that one, um Reyna?" Artemis replied finding the irony of that almost to strange. "a Roman and a German, don't see that pairing very often anymore." she replied. "Well technically, the Romans became the Italians." Thalia said with a shrug. "Well it doesn't really matter because Gawain can not fall in love." Artemis stated matter of factly.

"uh, might i ask why? he hasn't exactly taken an oath of maidenhood." Thalia looked so confused. "oh, it has nothing to do with that. i am certain Gawain does not wish to doom the girl to an early grave." the moon goddess replied in that same tone as before. "my lady, you lost me. Why would it doom her to an early grave?" Thalia asked stopping for a moment.

Artemis went quiet, she hadn't planned on telling anyone besides the other gods and chiron about Gawain's origins. "Thalia we can talk about this later." she said softly. Thalia furrowed her brow but nodded. "alright, my lady." she said gently, the rest of their hike was in silence until they were ready to make camp.

"Thalia, let's talk."Artemis said with a sigh. "My lady if you are not ready..." Thalia started to say but was cut off by a raise of the hand. "No, you deserve to know. Gawain deserves to know...someday." Artemis said sitting down on a fallen log.

" I have to start by explaining what his father was…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I was gone so long. I kind of lost inspiration for a while. but I am back now! please leave a review and comment as they really help with inspiring me to continue this story!

* * *

Gawain sighed. he could not believe he has let himself get roped into Annabeth's bright idea of taking a field trip to the UN meeting. It just sounded boring. but then again.. Reyna was coming as well. he smiled a bit as he glanced back at her. she wasn't paying attention to him, which was probably a good thing. She may very well have stabbed him if she had noticed. he was jarred from his thoughts as the camp van pulled to a stop. as he stepped out of the van he noted that the Building was bigger than he has thought. and he heard Hazel comment that it felt as though there were floors underground as well.

He assumed that someone who worked at the building had to be a demigod because they were going to be given a private tour. Something felt off to him though. He wanted to run but at the same time something was pulling him in, something was telling him he needed to be here. "Gawain? Gawain are you listening?" Reyna grabbed his arm causing him to startle. "Ah! oh..Reyna i. sorry, I was thinking." he said a light blush dusting his pale face. if she had noticed she didn't say anything. "Well come on then we are going inside." she said following the rest of the group. Gawain sighed and followed the others in. The inside of the building was just as impressive as the outside. it had a nice modern feel to it, Gawain thought as he followed along, not really paying attention to their tour guide. the feeling that something was going to happen kept nagging at his mind. as they moved along Gawain paused for a moment to drink from a water fountain. the nagging feeling had turned into a sharp pain that ran through his head. He leaned against the wall trying to take deep breaths hoping the pain it would pass. as his vision started to blur from the pain he heard someone ask him a question and touch his arm. and felt his head and his heart, burn with white-hot pain before he passed out.

Germanys POV

* * *

Another day another useless meeting. Ludwig sighed as he made his way inside. First thing was first, coffee. as he waited for it to be done brewing he felt something odd tingle at the edges of his senses. Normally that would be normal, to sense another nation at the UN. but this was not one he recognized. looking around the only thing he saw was a group of Highschool or college students on a tour. however looking over the group his heart leaped into his throat. The last of the students was an albino young man. A fresh wave of grief swept over him as he turned away, every albino reminded him of his lost brother now. He did not have long to dwell on his pain as his best friend's, North Italy and Japan, had arrived and it was time for them to get to the meeting room.

Due to the meeting dissolving into its usual chaos Ludwig did not get a chance to address or even remember that there was a strange nation at the edge of his senses. until he stepped out of the room to clear his head. the feeling was growing stronger, he realized after a moment of silence. frowning he started to make his way down the halls until he came across the albino boy leaning against a wall looking sick. there was no doubt this was who he was feeling. "Who are you? are you alright?" he asked touching the boys arm. The young man screamed in pain and collapsed. Ludwig was quick to catch him before he hit the ground and attempted to hold the boy still as he was thrassing and spasming. He looked up as some of the other nations came running to find out who had screamed. "Get a doctor!" Ludwig demanded. he felt helpless watching the young man wither. he was clearly in immense pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig sighed as he held the young man wrapped in blankets. Wincing every so often as he would let out a sound of pain. The bosses were trying to figure out what was going on, and so were the other Nations. it wasn't every day that a new Nation was found, the fact that no one had felt him before was startling, to say the least. Alfred, America, had even recalled seeing this young man in a fast-food restaurant several weeks previously. along with a dark young man of Italian descent. that was another thing that was bothering him, the group who he had been with has just left him. though it seemed that several of them had not wanted to leave their friend behind. while watching the security feed of the group he had noticed how furious a particularly regal young woman had looked.

Ludwig was shaken from his thought as the young man woke up with a jolt and started to struggle against his hold, not that it mattered much with how strong Ludwig was in comparison. "easy, we aren't going to hurt you." he said slightly exasperated by the young man's reaction.  
"Let go! make them stop!" Gawain said both trying to escape the stranger and digging in his nails as the voices that filled his head and the needles that stabbed his heart caused him to feel overwhelmed.  
"... I'm sorry, they don't really stop. You will learn to tune them out." Ludwig sighed loosening his grip as the young man's struggles subsided. "Can you tell us your name?" he asked  
".. Gawain." the boy answered. "Gawain Beilschmidt."

The room went silent after the boy said his name. no one had to say it but everyone was thinking the same thing. 'Well, fuck.'

Ludwig sighed. "Hello Gawain, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, The nation of Germany, or rather West Germany."  
"What are you going on about..." Gawain snapped before grimacing and holding his head.  
"You are very special Gawain. You are what is called a nation. we are... odd beings. semi-immortal in a sense."  
"I'm not immortal.." he protested weakly. surely his mother would have mentioned that to him. instead of trying to shelter him from anything besides the hunt. "I need to go home..." Gawain said as he tried to sit up.  
"Hush, don't exhaust yourself." Ludwig chided the young man. "Get some more rest." As he suspected it didn't take long for Gawain to pass out again. "I'm taking him home." Ludwig told his boss, not even waiting for her to agree before nation stepping back to his house.

* * *

Reyna was furious, something had happened to Gawain and Chiron had made them leave him behind. Nico and the others seemed to share he anger at least.  
"Children, please... I promise there is a good reason for all this." The old centaur said looking tired and saddened. "Gawain is safe with them, it was time for him to learn some things about himself... he doesn't belong here with us anymore."  
"What do you mean he doesn't belong with us. he is a demi-god." Reyna said her eyes narrowing.  
"He is much more than just a Demi-god my dear, I am not sure that I am allowed to say much beyond that." Chiron sighed and shook his head. "he may come back to us... but he will not be the same." he looked apologetically at Reyna. "My dear, it is for your good as well that he is not with us. Their love will end tragically no matter what."  
"...I don't know what you are talking about." The roman said ignoring a curious look from Piper. "If you can't tell us what's going on who can?"  
Chiron sighed. "His mother would be your best bet... if she does not fly into a rage at hearing that Gawain has met the others.."

Reyna nodded and turned to leave, she wanted to be alone, maybe she would go stab a dummy or ten to cool down. She was so angry, just once wasn't she allowed to be happy?

* * *

hey guys back with another chapter. may be redoing the story sometime soon, we will see. as always please leave your comments. I love feedback.


End file.
